Hybridshock
by Philosophical Insanity
Summary: When an evil organization starts kidnapping people for nefarious experiments, the first of these, Aaron Lantro, embarks on a crusade to free the victims from their oppresion. O.C. fic; please submit. Also my first published fic. No longer being written.
1. Birth of an Iron Angel

Light.  
It took a little while to register that I was awake, and that my eyes were open. I discovered that I was in a room that looked like an operation room in a hospital. I stood up, and almost fell off of the bed I was sleeping on. I almost fell off due to something rubbing against my back. I looked back, and noticed that it was only my wings, brushing against the bed.  
Wait.  
Wings?  
I took a better look back, and I noticed that the wings were metallic. They were sharp, too; I lay back down and they almost poked a hole through the bed. Okay, I thought to myself, fold wings against self so I don't poke a hole in anything. There was still the question of where the wings had come from, as well; surprisingly, I found that I wasn't interested. Man, whatever medication they have me on here is amazing; I don't care about anything, and I can't feel anything. I took the opportunity to look at what else had changed. My skin was metallic and shiny now, and my canine teeth were replaced with very noticeable metal fangs. Just then, a scientist came in. "It worked," he said in amazement. "The formula works! We're rich!" The scientist suddenly noticed that I was awake. He turned to me and said, "Rest up, experiment 12. Your training starts tomorrow."

A month later, I returned to the hospital bed I had woken up in, battered and bruised. I had been training for a month now, and every time I returned to my bed at the end of the day, I was ready to die. They were treating me like I was pure pokemon, which was a bad thing; even I know that a human can't handle nearly as much exercise as pokemon can. Sure, I was some strange bizarre cross between the two, but I don't have as much endurance as a real pokemon would have. I had discovered that I was a Skarmory pokemorph, and that I couldn't remember anything about my past but a name. My name.  
Aaron Lantro.  
I had also been training to use my pokemon skills. I could fly now, although I had little to no control; I could use my wings as blades, slicing an opponent into pieces; and, most importantly of all, I could understand pokemon. I had also learned enough about the layout of the building they wer holding me in to make a breakout attempt. I was going to try tomorrow morning.

The next morning, when the scientist came into my room to give me my breakfast, I made my move. I walked up behind him, and bit him with my new metal fangs. He tried to cry out, but I clamped his mouth. He fell to the floor, bleeding profusely, while I ran out th door. The rest of the complex was easy to maneuver through, and before I knew it, I was out.  
I, Aaron Lantro, Skarmory pokemorph, was free.  
I ran into the woods next to the building, and kept running for a good half an hour. After I felt that I was a sufficient distance away, I realized that I had no idea what to do next. I couldn't possibly fit into normal society anymore, and I didn't want to stay in the forest; at least in the lab I was cared for. I went through the options in my mind, crossing each one of them off. Couldn't I go home to my family? Nope, don't remember them anymore. Could I live as an outcast in a city? No; if they saw my true form, I would be kicked out of the city. I thought of my pokemon, Rex and Weasel; somehow, they weren't wiped from my memory. I decided that I could seek them out at the lab, and I could free anybody else that they had turned into a hybrid. So it was decided.  
Aaron Lantro was coming back.  
And he wasn't going to come nicely.

_  
Oooooooh, cliffhanger! I enjoyed this chapter...maybe I'll actually get around to finishing the story for once :P.

Anyway, this is an O.C. fic, so here's the form:

Name: It can be cool, but don't go overboard.

Age: preferably in the teens, but you can go up to 23 or down to 9.

Gender: do I have to explain this...

Pokemorph: No legendaries, no double morphs, none that are already in use in this fic. Other than that, free reign.

Personality: Give me a lot of detail.

Physical appearance: race, height, eye color, hair length/color/style, and thin-ness are required.

Pokemorph traits: How has your character's pokemorph affected their physical appearance and personality?

Moves: 4-8 moves; if you make one up, add it's effect to it's name and I will determine if you can use it.

Is it tame?: If your person if tame, then they are basically tools of the organization (as yet unnamed, to be named later). If not, then somebody will break them out and they will join the ones fighting against the orgnization.

Pokemon: Once again, no legendaries; you can have a maximum of three; add a nickname (if it has one), a personality, and a short history to it. One, i repeat, ONE, of these pokemon can also be a pokemorph. If they are, you can PM me a profile for them as well.

Please send all characters by PM to me; if you don't, I will send David over there, and trust me, you don't want David...(for those of you too lazy to read my profile, David is an evil Darkrai morph.) 


	2. The Angel and the Devil

A/N: Hi again! This is the second chapter of Hybridshock. Just so you know, most of the story will be from Aaron's viewpoint, but it will switch to third person every so often. I've got three O.C.s so far; much more than I hoped for, considering I'm writing this the day after I posted the story. I need some Pokemorphs under the control of the evil organization, though; all three O.C.s were rebels. I'll let my alter egos speak now.  
Sam: Sweet! We're off to a great start! I hope that it'll keep going like this!  
Gallade: I agree completely.  
Seth: Aw, come on, Gallade; loosen up for once!  
Gallade: No.  
Seth: Pleeeeease?  
Gallade: Fine...Whooooo! We're on a roll!  
Seth: That's the spirit!  
Gallade: Wow...that felt...really good...  
Amy: Can we please be quiet? I want Chaos to start the story already...  
Gallade: NO! I've spent enough of my life being a gentleman! From now on, I'll live life loud and proud! Woooooo!  
Amy: 'Buries face in hands' Oh no...  
Chaos: I think we'll have to cut this short...anyway, here's the second chapter of Hybridshock!

Mizuki sat on a hospital bed much like Aaron's. She hated early nighttime. She could never fall asleep, and there were no exercises to take her mind off of the dark thoughts she had been having lately. Her pointed tail flicked around as she thought about her life. Not her life outside the lab; she barely remembered anything about that life. No, she thought about her life in the lab, how it was torture. She wished she could break out, like one of the other morphs had done just a week ago. Unfortunately, they had stepped up security severely when the other one escaped. She hated him for that; if he hadn't escaped, she could have escaped easily.  
Her tail flicked upward and bounced off of one of her horns. She barely had anything to live for anymore; the only reasons she did not try to get herself killed in the exercises is her wish for freedom. For her, and for her pokemon. Mizuki thought of her sneasel, who was loyal to his ice-cold heart. She also thought about her Murkrow, who could be depended on even if he did go off on his own sometimes. Thinking about them, Mizuki finally fell asleep.

A noise in the night woke Mizuki up. She could have sworn she had heard the sounds of...battle? Who would be up practicing this late? Mizuki then caught a scent in her nose. It smelled like iron. Mizuki was at a loss to determine why she smelled that; what was more, the scent - and the sounds of battle - were getting stronger. Finally, the door burst open. A teenage boy walked in, his metal canine teeth bloodstained along with his clothes. The boy stared at her for a while, then asked, "What are you waiting for? Let's get out of here!"

**************  
Aaron's point of view

I ran through the hallways, the Houndoom girl beside me. I had recognized what type of pokemon she was immediately; they had used a houndoom against me many times during training. I could tell that she didn't like me, but as for why, I would have to ask her later. One pokeball hung at my side; I had Rex, but Weasel was nowhere to be found. We ran into a dead end; I still wasn't completely sure where I was going in the facility. I threw the pokeball out, saying, "Go, Rex!" "Graar!" Mizuki stood open-mouthed at the fearsome rampardos in front of her. "Rampardos, use head smash on the wall!" "Graaaargh!" Rex headbutted the wall, tearing it apart like it was paper. "Come on! We'll be safe in the forest!" I ran into the forest, and Rex and the girl followed after.

We finally stopped running, and I recalled Rex. Then, I turned to the Houndoom girl. "Do you have a name?" "Mizuki," she responded. "I'm Aaron. I'm a Skarmory pokemorph, and I can tell that you're a Houndoom pokemorph." Mizuki's tail flicked upward. I ignored it. "Do you remember anything about your family?" I asked. "I don't like the way you're asking questions," Mizuki growled at me. I noticed her sharp claws for the first time. I turned to her and smiled, revealing my bloodstained teeth. Mizuki must have been scared by it, because she dropped the threatening look. When I tried to talk to her again, though, she howled. I froze in fear and shock for a second; unfortunately, that was all she needed to get the advantege.  
I gasped as I felt her claws cut into my arm. I responded by grabbing her and biting into her arm in the same place. She screeched, clawed my face so I had to let go, and ran into the woods. I stared after her, then shook my head. "I definately saved the wrong person..." I muttered, then turned to walk after her and hopefully calm her down.

I caught up to Mizuki after fifteen minutes of walking. She turned and roared at me. I didn't freeze in fear, though; I was ready this time. I grabbed her, slung her onto my back, and started to beat my wings. The super-sharp edges of the wings cut her at super-speeds, until her body was covered in cuts. I dropped her to the ground, and said, "I saved you. You hurt me. You going to hurt me, I hurt you. You follow me, you play by my rules. Choose." Mizuki stared up at me, hatred plain in her eyes. "...I will follow you," she said after we stared at eachother for a good ten seconds. "Good," I said. "We're going to get back some morphs."

**************  
The pokemorph felt a nice, soft bed under her. Where did I get this? she thought. She looked down at herself, and was surprised to see herself. "Oh no, I'm part human!" She said to herself. Unable to help herself, she screamed. A scientist rushed in, then stopped when he realized that the pokemorph was simply reacting to her changes. "Experiment number 15...the first pokemorph to use a pokemon as a base instead of a human. Welcome. You will serve us, and in return, we will protect you." "Okay," The pokemorph replied, more chipper as she realized that this was all that they would do to her. The relationship that the scientist described was just like a pokemon-trainer relationship...wasn't it? "You seem to take to this concept very easily," the scientist continued. "You will be an excellent pokemorph." As the scientist left the room, the pokemorph formerly known as Weasel the Weavile left her old life behind.

_  
Chaos: Sweet! another episode done to perfection! (At least, in my opinion!) I'll try to update every couple of days, since I have short chapters. Anyways, let's check back on my alter egos...

Gallade: (completely smashed) I can't believesh how amashing thish lifestyle ish! (hic)  
Amy: (face buried in hands) This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening...  
Seth: Gallade, pleash shtop drinking...youre getting me intocshicated too!  
Gallade: NO! (hic)  
Amy: That's it, I'm getting David and Nirkana in here. (leaves room)  
Sam: Jeez, Gallade; you've really done it this time.  
Gallade: What? I can't hear you...(hic)  
Chaos: Well, we'll have to wait until next time to find out what happens next! Keep submitting O.C.s, and feel free to give constructive criticism! 


	3. Fire and Ice and a little Ghost

A/N: Hello! It turns out that I actually have five O.C. submissions. I forgot to include the ones that are given to me through reviews! Still, we need more people to submit 'Tame' O.C.s. To clear this up: Being 'Tame' doesn't mean that you are housebroken,it means that you have given up resisting and have become a willing tool of the organization. Speaking of which, the Organization needs a name! You can submit a name to me through PM. Let's check in on my alter egos again...

Gallade: (still completely smashed) Wooooooo(hic)oooooooo!  
Sam: 'sighs' I hope Amy gets back soon...  
Amy: (runs in) I couldn't get David, but he recommended one of his friends to me.  
Sam: And who is this friend?  
Aaron: (Walks in) hello.  
Sam: Who are you?  
Aaron: I'm Aaron. I understand you have a problem?  
Sam: Yeah, him. (points at Gallade, who is now singing "One Hundred Bottles of Beer on the Wall" horribly out of tune)  
Aaron: Okay. (walks over to Gallade and picks him up by the neck) I want you to go back to the way you were before. If you don't you'll have to deal with these. (flaps wings menacingly)  
Gallade: (gulps) yesh, shir.  
Aaron: (Drops Gallade on ground) My work here is done. (Walks out)  
Amy: Thank goodness.  
Chaos: Stay tuned for more guest starrings by my other O.C.s! Also, here's the next chapter of Hybridshock.

Rogue sat in her hospital bed, nursing her wounds from training earlier. She had a nasty bruise on her shoulder, a result of a battle against a Cranidos morph. She turned to her roomate, who had just been moved in a few days ago. When she had questioned the scientists who brought him in, they had not responded. Rogue knew his name was Cole, but other than that, she knew nothing. Neither of them liked to talk, so they had not said a word to each other the whole time. Suddenly, Rogue's bright blue fur suddenly stood on end. She couldn't place exactly why, but she somehow knew that she was going to be getting out tonight. She turned to Cole, and said the first words to him: "We're getting out tonight." Cole simply shrugged, then went back to staring at the wall. Suddenly, there came a knock at the door. Rogue and Cole turned toward the door to see Will there. Rogue didn't trust Will; not only was the gengar morph one of the few morphs that had submitted to the organization's rule, but Rogue could tell that Will's mind was unsettlingly on the brink of insanity. "Lights out, little ones," Will said, his everpresent malicious grin seemingly mocking them. "If you don't then I'll have to come and force it. And you don't want to fight me..." Will left, locking the door behind him as he did. Rogue and Cole said nothing; they simply turned out the lights and went to sleep.

**********  
Aaron's POV

I was at the edge of the forest, close to the facility. On my right was Rex, on my left was Mizuki. Mizuki and I were still hurting from our clash earlier, but we had to attack before they upped the security again. I knew Mizuki hated me, but I needed her for this, and she needed to be near somebody, although she wouldn't admit it. I gave the signal, and the three of us split up.  
Rex ran straight toward the door. When the guards saw him, they pulled out guns and began shooting. Rex used protect, then ran while they were reloading. He used head smash on the door, and it was flung off of it's hinges. Rex ran inside to continue rampaging.  
However, Rex's assault was only a distraction. While everybody was focused on Rex and his rampage, Mizuki and I ran toward the entrance and ran inside. Since everybody was in a panic over Rex, we were unnoticed and made it to the rooms without being detected. We stopped at the entrance of the wing, however, when somebody stepped in front of us. He was obviously a pokemorph; those red eyes and that purple hair couldn't possibly be natural. By the way the temperature dropped five degrees when we got near, I assumed that he was a ghost type. He wore business clothing, but his malicious grin implied an unstable mind. Still grinning, the pokemorph spoke. "Ah, so what do we have here? Two little pokemorphs, come to rescue friends? I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you do that." I stepped forward to attack him, but Mizuki stopped me. "Let me fight him," Mizuki growled. "I need to blow off some steam, anyway." "Okay. I'm going to rescue some pokemorphs." I jumped, using my wings to gain enough extra leverage to fly above the pokemorph's head. When I was safely in the corridor, I ran ahead into the rooms.

Mizuki was now alone with the pokemorph. As soon as Aaron left, she lunged at the ghost pokemorph, baring her fangs to bite into him. "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled. The pokemorph easily got out of the way of Mizuki's attack, however, and said, "I have a name you know. Will." "Well, Will," Mizuki said mockingly, "I guess you don't know much about type matchups, or you would have fled already." Mizuki suddenly dissapeared, reappeared behind Will, and struck him with his claws. "Rule number one," Mizuki said grinning. "Dark beats ghost." Will went reeling, gripping his wound tightly. "I bet you don't even have any moves that could hurt me, do you?" Mizuki said tauntingly. Will stood up, still grinning. "Oh, I do." Suddenly, Will shot out a ray of light too fast for Mizuki to avoid. Mizuki suddenly could not tell up from down or left from right. She tried to bite Will, but missed completely and smashed into the wall. "You're helpless," Will said. "My confuse ray saw to that. Maybe I'll sit here and let you defeat yourself..." As much as Mizuki hated to admit it, Will was right. She was helpless. Mizuki couldn't give up, though. She got up, tried to bite Will again, and promptly landed face first on the floor. She got up and tried again. And again. And again.

I ran down the hallways,trying to find a room with a pokemorph in it. I saw movement in one, but wen I took a look, I immediately turned around and kept walking. In the room had been a giant, walking, death tank. I had no qualms about letting such a thing go, except that I didn't need another Mizuki on my hands, and one who could probably kill me at that. Finally, I came across a room with two people in it. One of them had light blue fur, floppy ears, and a tail. The other had a cannon for an arm, spikes running down his back, and yellow lines and a red eye on one side of his face. I ran in, turned to them, and said, "I'm Aaron Lantro. You're getting out of here tonight." The blue-furred one spoke first. "I knew we were going to get out today! Thank you!" The other one spoke quietly. "How do we know you're not a pawn of the organization meant to lead us into some trap?" The blue-furred one turned to the other and said, "Cole, I trust him. I don't know why, I just do." Cole nodded solemnly. "I guess if you're going, then I'm going," he said. The blue-furred one turned to me and said, "I'm Rogue, and this is Cole. We'll gladly come with you so we can get out of here." I nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!"

We ran down the hallway, expecting to see Mizuki standing there victorious with the other pokemorph lying on the floor. Instead, I came upon Mizuki slamming into walls, with the other pokemorph standing there watching. "Mizuki!" I yelled. The other pokemorph turned to us, grinning. "Ah, so we've come back with new allies. Say, Cole and Rogue, do you truly believe that this traitor can lead you to a victory over the organization?" Rogue burst out, "At least he's better than you, Will!" Will held a hand to his heart, faking pain. "Oh, that insult hurt so much!" Will said sarcastically. He turned toward Mizuki, who was still making futile attempts to attack Will, then turned back to look at me...but I wasn't there.  
Instead, I was picking up Mizuki and running while yelling, "Follow me!" Rogue and Cole followed instantly, running around Will and into the hall leading back to the entrance. Will watched them go, but just stood there. His orders were to guard the pokemorph rooms, after all, not the pokemorphs themselves.

We ran into Rex on the way, who had two pokeballs in his hand. I took them and put them in Mizuki's pocket, and we kept running until we reached the forest. There, I introduced Rogue and Cole to Mizuki, and checked her for damage. She had fallen unconcious during the flight, so it was easy to check her. Mizuki had broken her left forearm and had a fractured nose, but she could recover. I gathered some wood, tore some cloth from my sleeves, and fashioned a splint for Mizuki. I lay her down on the ground gently, and left her there to regain her strength. I turned to Rogue and Cole, and we began planning for the next raid.

************  
Amongst all of the commotion that night, nobody noticed that another pokemorph had escaped. Elana Cohen walked slowly through the forest, taking care that the flames spouting from her wrists, ankles, hair, and tail did not start a fire. She was enjoying her first taste of freedom since becoming a pokemorph, but she had nowhere to go. Suddenly, Elana heard a noise behind her. Her flames flared up as she twirled around, ready to spout fire at whoever or whatever was following her. She stopped short, however, when she saw an Arcanine there, attracted by the flames her body gave off. The Arcanine recoiled from her strange eyes, which were green with bright red centers. "What are you?" The Arcanine said, obviously startled. "I'm a pokemorph, half human and half pokemon. I'm not one by choice, though." Elana was still getting used to the fact that she could talk to pokemon now. "A pokemorph? Never heard of one. My name's Inferno. What's yours?" "I'm Elana." "Elana...humans have such strange names. Anyway, I am lonely, and have nowhere to go. May I follow you to wherever you are going?" "Sure," Elana said, "Although I don't have a destination in mind." And thus was born a partnership that would become one of the strongest in the world.

_  
Chaos: Awesome! This is the longest chapter yet. I haven't really gone into the 'talking to pokemon' thing, but I'll be using that as more pokemon are saved.  
Nirkana: GRAAAAAH!  
Sam: Well, look who decided to show up; tall, blue, and destructive! How's it going?  
Nirkana:GRAAAAAH! (fires a hyper beam at Sam)  
Sam: Gyaaaaah!  
Amy: Stop it, Nirkana!  
Nirkana: (stops immediately) Y-yes, Amy. Just d-don't hurt me.  
Amy: Why are you afraid of me? (reaches out to Nirkana)  
Nirkana: AHHHHH! (Runs out of the room screaming like a five-year old girl)  
Amy: Sam, do you know why he's afraid of me?  
Sam: Nope, not at all.  
Chaos: And that's the third part of Hybridshock! I'm looking forward to writing it, and I hope you're looking forward to reading it! 


	4. Unexpected Guests

Chaos: Hooray! my fic is picking up a lot of viewers now! Plus, I haven't got a flame yet! I assume that no flames=good...anyway, I have a lot of O.C.s, but more is always nice. I'm trying to increase the length of my chapters, so please bear with my short chapters for now. Now, let's check in on my alter egos...

Amy: David, can you help me figure out why Nirkana is scared of me?  
David: Maybe, but I'll need my sister's help to do it.  
Beth: (Floats up throug floor) You called?  
David: Yes; we need to find out why Nirkana is terrified of Amy.  
Beth: Okay, let's put our heads together and figure this out.  
(Jeopardy music plays)  
Beth: I've got it!  
Amy: Yes?  
Beth: Nirkana is terrified of you...(drumroll)  
Beth:...for no reason!  
Amy: (Slaps forehead and sighs) Wow.  
Chaos: And now, onto the story!

Adrian watched the door intently. He had seen a Skarmory pokemorph walk by yesterday, and had instantly figured out that it was the 'Iron Angel' that the scientists seemed so terrified by. He had wondered why the pokemorph had just kept walking after seeing him, but had realized that his appearance must have driven the pokemorph away. He could understand why; looking at his serpentine features, metal chest plate, and giant tail, he wondered why everybody wasn't terrified of him. Adrian had figured out that they weren't going to free him when the Iron Angel had left him in his room. That meant that Adrian had to break out himself. He focused, and his tail became metal. He swung at the door, blowing it off of it's hinges and freeing a path to Adrian's freedom. Adrian then dashed out into the hall, his tail turning back to normal as he did. Adrian dashed off, blasting people and pokemon alike out of the way as he went. He noticed movement, and spun around. He felt his tail hit a scientist, and the scientist crumpled to the ground. Next to him, though, was a boy who looked to be about in his late teens. He deftly dodged Adrian's tail, his own nine tails flying out as he did. He righted himself, and yelled, "What did you do that for?" Adrian turned to him, and said, "Sorry. Didn't know you were there." The boy quickly asked, "Are you breaking out?" "Yes," Adrian replied, "Would you like to come with?" The boy smiled, and said, "Of course."  
The two of them escaped together, blasting out of the still-ruined entrance and still running until they came to a halt in the forest. "So, do you have a name?" Adrian asked the boy. "Yep; it's Collin, but call me Ray. What's your name?" "Adrian Farbos," Adrian replied. "So, what should we do now?" Ray asked. "Well, first we should seek out this 'Iron Angel' the scientists are afraid of. Maybe he can help." Ray smiled, and said, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The two of them ran deeper into the forest, searching for the Iron Angel.

The first thing Mizuki saw when she woke up was the canopy of the forest. She tried to get up, but stopped when pain wracked her left arm. She looked down, and noticed that her left arm was in a splint. Mizuki tried to get into a more comfortable position, but stopped when she felt pokeballs against her body. Wait. Pokeballs? Mizuki thought. Does that mean? Mizuki used her free hand to take one of the pokeballs, and threw it on the ground. It popped open to reveal a Sneasel. "Mizuki?" It asked. "Is that you? You look different..." "It's still me," Mizuki replied. "I got turned into a pokemorph by the corporation." "What! Where are they! I'll destroy them for what they did to you!" Sneasel growled. "Hey, wait a second...you can understand me now? That's going to be an advantage." Sneasel had regained his calm composure instantly, just like Mizuki remembered him doing. "Well, I guess you have Aaron to thank for setting you free." Mizuki said. "You mentioned me?" Mizuki forced herself to turn around, ignoring the pain in her arm as she did. Aaron was there, walking into the clearing. "So, you're awake," Aaron said. "I also see you've noticed that we retreived your pokeballs for you." "We?" Mizuki asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you haven't seen Rogue and Cole yet. Hold on a second, I'll go get them." Aaron turned around and walked back into the forest. Sneasel ran around so Mizuki could see him. "He seems nice," Sneasel said. "Yeah," Mizuki said, I guess he is." If he were willing to undergo danger just to retreive Mizuki's pokeballs, then maybe he wasn't so bad after all...

Aaron came back a few minutes later, Cole and Rogue in tow. Mizuki instinctively distrusted them both at first. Cole greeted her with a simple "Hi." Rogue then came over and introduced herself. Mizuki didn't like her at all; maybe it was because Rogue was a girl also, or maybe it was because their pokemorph types weren't the best together. Still, Mizuki didn't trust her. Cole, however, seemed like a nice guy. Mizuki wondered why he was so quiet and terse. After introductions were given, Aaron spoke up. "We've decided not to go on another raid until your arm heals; we have no idea what's in the forest, so we can't leave you alone here with a broken arm, but we can't attack with only two people." Mizuki opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when a rumbling came and two beings entered the clearing.

***********  
Aaron's POV

I immediately readied myself for battle. My wings flew up and began to flap menacingly, I bared my metal canines, and my body got into a battle position. Beside me, Cole and Rogue did the same. Cole launched a flamethrower at the figures, revealing them. There was a boy in his late teens, with nine tails and cream-colored hair with streaks of brown in it. I guessed that he was a Ninetails pokemorph. The other figure was the death tank that I had noticed during the last raid.  
Great. Just great.  
The death tank put his hands in the air, saying, "Halt! We mean no harm, Iron Angel." "Iron Angel? Don't know anybody with that name. Unless you're referring to me? I'm Aaron Lantro, and I don't trust you." The death tank, with his hands still in the air, said, "I can understand that you don't trust us. I'm Adrian Farbos, and I want to help you in your quest to free the pokemorphs." I nodded slowly; now that I heard him speak, he did seem trustworthy. "All right. You can help. We could use some muscle on our side, especially with one of our own injured." Adrian stepped forward. "I appreciate your acceptance of me and my companion," he said, "you won't be sorry." "I sure hope not." I introduced Adrian and his companion to the others, and we began planning for the next raid and exchanging stories.

***********  
Meanwhile, at the facility...

The three pokemorphs were in the battle room, standing in a line. They were all pokemorphs. A scientist stood in front of them, and started to speak.  
"You have proven yourselves to be loyal and willing members of our corporation, H-Corp USA. I am here to induct all of you into the corporation, one at a time. We will stop calling you experiments, and you will have free reign in the facility. I now induct you all into H-Corp USA." The scientist walked up to the first in line, a Weavile morph. 'Experiment 15," The scientist said. "Welcome to H-Corp USA. What is your name?" "Weasel," the pokemorph replied. The scientist then walked over to the next pokemorph, a Cranidos morph. "Experiment 17," The scientist said. "Welcome to H-Corp USA. What is your name?" "Aiysha Whitewood," the Cranidos morph responded. The scientist then moved to the last one, a preteen girl who was a Chatot morph. "Experiment 14," the scientist said. Before he could say anything else, the girl said, "Welcome to H-Corp USA. What is your name?" The scientist sighed, and said, "I guess I should expect no better of a Chatot morph. They're like mirrors...anyway,what is your name?" The girl responded, "Mira Pembrooke." The scientist walked back to the position he was in in the beginning, and began to speak again. "You are all now officially members of H-Corp USA. Leave the room, and go do your duty as members of the corporation." The pokemorphs walked out, the scientist not far behind _  
Chaos: And there's the fourth chapter! This one is a little short, but it introduced a good amount of characters. There wasn't any real battle in this scene, but I promise to make up for that next chapter. I have a good amount of O.C.s, but more can never hurt. Let's check back in on my alter egos...

Amy: Really, Beth? You can't think of any better reason than for no reason?  
Beth: I wouldn't say it if it weren't the truth.  
David: Well, I think we don't need you anymore, Beth; you can go home now.  
Beth: ok. Bye! (floats back into the ground)  
Amy: Well, I guess we never will figure out why Nirkana is scared of me.  
David: You know, I think Beth was telling the truth.  
Amy: Don't tell me you believe her too! You're the only other smart one around here! I need you to agree with me to justify my answers! YAAAAH! (Runs out of room screaming)  
David...Wow. Talk about overreacting.  
Chaos: Anybody who can tell me via PM where else I've used Beth on this site will get a cookie, and maybe a one-shot about pokemon as well! Anyway, see you all later! 


	5. Flames and Fighting

Chaos: Here we are again! I would like to thank everyone for sending O.C.s, and I'm going to keep at it! This chapter is going to flesh out some of the characters more, and will also be a large battle. I haven't updated in a while due to a combination of school and family. Finally, check out my forum about pokemorphs! Now, let's see what the alter egos are doing.

Amy: Nirkana? Nirkaaana? Where are you?  
Sam: Here, Nirkana!  
Seth: You don't think Amy might've scared him away, do you?  
David: I think she did.  
Amy: (upset) No I didn't! I didn't do it! At least, I didn't mean to...(bursts out crying)  
Seth: Hold on...if Nirkana ran away, then I know just the person to go to! (Runs out)  
Sam: (holding ears) I hope that Seth runs fast, 'cause I can't take much more of Amy's screaming!  
(A few hours later)  
Amy:(Still screaming her heart out)  
Sam: (In a fetal position on the floor) Go to a happy place...go to a happy place...  
David: Where did Seth go! (walks out angrily)  
Chaos:Aaaaand, scene! Since I forgot this for the first few chapters, here's a disclaimer:  
I do not own pokemon...or maybe I do...nope, I don't.  
Chaos: Onto the next scene!  
_

Ray sat against a tree, waiting for Aaron, Adrian, and the others to stop talking about strategy and get around to doing something. It had been about a month since Mizuki broke her arm and nose. She had almost completely healed, attributing the quick healing to her pokemorph side. Now, they were planning for the next raid. He took this time to reflect on Kindle, his Vulpix partner. Kindle had been let out to fight Ray, but had refused. The scientists, angered, threw Kindle into Ray's room and locked both her and Ray in there. They became great friends and partners, but the scientists came back and took Kindle away. Ray had taken the chance and had ran away with Adrian, like Kindle would have wanted it. He was now going to free Kindle, whether it was his part in the strategy or not.

Kindle was jolted out of sleep by being released from her pokeball. She looked around sleepily, until she noticed the scientist. Kindle sprang up and got into a battle position, ready to fight. "Kindle," the scientist said. "You have been chosen for the pokemorph procedure. Come with me, or face the consequences." Kindle looked around for something she could use against the scientist. a chemistry set caught her eye, and she grinned. Kindle shot a small flamethrower at the vials. The scientist grinned, then stopped in shock as he realized where the flamethrower was going. "No!" he yelled. "Not the vials!" The vials exploded, taking about half of the cages in which the pokeballs were contained with it. Kindle wasted no time. She ran up to the pokeballs and pushed them into the wall, setting the pokemon inside free. She freed three pokemon: a Buizel, a Riolu, and a Tysphlosion. They looked at Kindle curiously. "What are you guys waiting for?" Kindle asked. "Let's get out of here!" The four pokemon took off, leaving a trail of destruction as they went. The Tysphlosion's flaming back brushed against the wooden overhangs, and the facility was quickly ablaze.

******  
Aaron's PoV

I sat with Adrian, Mizuki, Cole and Rogue talking about strategy. Suddenly, Mizuki stood up, sniffing. "I smell smoke," she said. Rogue turned to the direction of the facility, and said, "I think I see where it's coming from. The facility's on fire!"

Elana and Inferno saw the smoke as well. "That's the facility where I got turned into a pokemorph," Elana said. "We should go there to see if we can free any more pokemorphs." "Sure," Inferno said, "Plus, we both gain strength from fire, so it'll benefit us anyway." Their decision made, the two rushed off toward the facility.

Adrian, Mizuki, Cole, Rogue, Ray, and I were running towards the facility. The scent of smoke was getting stronger; even I could smell it now. We reached the facility, which was ablaze by now on the inside. "Okay; Mizuki, you and your pokemon go in and take out the pokemorphs. You outnumber the Gengar morph now; you should be able to take him." Mizuki smiled savagely. "With pleasure," She said. I turned to Adrian and released Rex from his pokeball. "Adrian, you and Rex are the vanguard of our attack. You'll clear a path for the rest of us, being the strongest two in the group." Adrian nodded and said, "Okay. You ready Rex," "Ready as ever to crush some skulls," Rex replied. "Okay," I continued, "Cole, Rogue, and I will...hey, what's wrong with Rogue?" Rogue was lying on the ground unconcious. "I think the heat got to her," Cole said. "Ice is more vulnerable to fire than most." "Okay, then Cole, you take Rogue back. I'll go in myself and free some morphs. Finally, Ray, you're on detective and pokemon duty. You try to find out what caused the fire, and then go and free some pokemon." Ray nodded. Well, at least I don't have to disobey orders, Ray thought. "Okay, so everybody know their parts? Let's go!" We all rushed off. Cole picked up Rogue and carried her back to the forest, and the rest of us ran forward. Mizuki split off from the group at the entrance to find the enemy pokemorphs.

Adrian, although he hated to admit it, was good at destroying things. He and Rex were blowing a hole through everything and everyone who got in their way. We reached the patient wing, where we found another pokemorph standing along with an Arcanine. Rex prepared to smash her skull, but the pokemorph started talking. "My name's Elana Cohen," she said, "A Rapidash morph. I'm not helping the organization in any way, shape, or form." Rex got out of fighting position, and I stepped forward. "Elana Cohen, eh? Well, if you're not helping the organization, then you don't have anything to fear from us. Did you come to free pokemorphs, too?" "Yes," the Arcanine replied. "Well, let's go then." Elana, the Arcanine, and I ran into the hallway, while Adrian and Rex ran off to cause more havoc.

Ray was truly alone for the first time since he had woken up to discover that he had become a pokemorph. He would be enjoying it, except he was too busy trying to find the cause of the fire. He was so caught up in his task that he almost got run over by a Tysphlosion. He got up, and noticed that along with the Tysphlosion, there was also a Buizel, a Riolu, and a Vulpix that he instantly recognized. "Kindle!" Kindle turned around, grinned, and jumped on top of Ray. "I missed you," she said. "I did too. Now, did you or the Tysphlosion start the fire?" "Yep," Kindle replied, "The Tysphlosion did." "Well, I came to find that out and to free some pokemon. Since I have you guy, let's get out of here!" Ray, Kindle, and the other pokemon ran down the hall to the entrance. Ray heard Mizuki down a branch hall, and ran down that hall.

Sometimes, Mizuki hated her life.  
She couldn't find Will anywhere. She had, however, just found another pokemorph that was, at the moment, really annoying her. A cranidos morph had introduced herself as Aiysha, then headbutted Mizuki in the stomach. To make matters worse, Sneasel had fainted from the heat and Murkrow was unconcious from a headbutt to the head. So, it was Mizuki and Aiysha; and right now, Aiysha was winning. Mizuki, for the umpteenth time, tried to bite into Aiysha's head, only to result in a sore jaw. Aiysha's head was too hard for her teeth to pierce. Aiysha retaliated with an iron tail to the leg, knocking Mizuki off balance. She followed up with a headbutt to the stomach again, Sending Mizuki into a wall. Aiysha was about to land the final blow, when she felt an extraordinary amount of water slamming her down. She turned around to see a Ninetails morph with four pokemon: a Vulpix on his shoulder, a Tysphlosion on his side, a Riolu on his other side, and a Buizel, the user of the water attack, in front of him. "Step away from the Houndoom morph," Ray said. Aiysha decided that it would be suicide to stay here. Aiysha said to Ray, "You'll never defeat H-corp USA!" She ran out of the room, leaving Ray, Mizuki, and the pokmon alone. The Tysphlosion picked up Mizuki, and they kept running until they got outside.

Elana, the Arcanine, who I found out was named Inferno, and I were running down the hallway, our new friends in tow. Riding on Inferno was Reena, a ten-year old Vulpix morph that had instantly taken to Elana. On his left was Adrian Lim, although he preferred to be called Lefty. he was in the high teens, and was a Magmar morph. We reached the end of the corridor, where we met up again with Adrian and Rex. Working together, we managed to get out alive, where we met up with Ray and Mizuki, who told us about the Cranidos morph. We walked back to the forest, looking forward to rest.

Weasel was conflicted.  
She had wished that she could have stayed with Aiysha and fought off the Iron Angel with her, but the scientists had prevented her. In Weasel's hands were a multitude of pokeballs, which were taken along with the pokemorph serum during the evacuation. Will was in back, holding up the rear guard, while Mira was in the sky scouting ahead. In between them were Weasel and the scientists. Weasel knew that she would get her chance to fight the Iron Angel, but she didn't know when. She was looking forward to testing her skills against his, though, and she also couldn't shake the feeling that she knew him from somewhere else...

Cole sat in the forest, watching Rogue. Cole took this time to reflect on his thoughts. He knew that most of the other pokemorphs wondered why he talked so little. He didn't know what to tell them. How was he supposed to tell them that he had killed somebody? The scientists almost made him a part of the organization; the last test was to see if he could kill somebody. He had refused. The scientists had decided that he was too weak-willed to be a member of the organization, and they had made Cole kill the man anyway. He was basically in pseudo-shock; he wasn't unconcious, but his concience had been permanantly stained with blood. Cole wished that he could go back to the good old days, where he and his pokemon were on an adventure. He heard a rustling in the woods, and voices, which snapped him out of his reverie. He relaxed when he saw that it was only Aaron and friends coming back. What he wasn't prepared for, though, was a Buizel leaping out of the crowd and almost pinning him to the ground. "Cole!" The Buizel said. "I missed you so much! I heard that you changed, and that you can understand me now. Is that true?" Cole smiled. "It sure is, Speed. I never thought I'd see you again." The two told each other about what had happened while they were separated. Meanwhile, the noise had woken Rogue up. She got up, and almost fainted again at the sight of Rebel and Raiden. "Rebel! Raiden!" She called. the Riolu jumped into her arms, while the Tysphlosion stood next to her. "I missed you so much!" The Riolu said. "I missed you too, Rebel," Rogue said. Turning to the Tysphlosion, she said, "And you too, Raiden." Raiden gave her a hug, and said, "I never thought I'd see you again." Rogue hugged back, and said, "Me neither."

Chaos: And there's chapter five! I enjoyed writing this chapter. Sorry for not posting it sooner; I had a very busy week. I think I've introduced every O.C. I have right now, so I need some more! You can submit more than one, if you want. Next chapter won't have nearly as much battle, seeing as the Facility is pretty much destroyed. Anyway, what are the alter egos doing?

Seth: I'm back! And I brought somebody else back too! (Nirkana and Zach walk in)  
Amy: Nirkana! You scared the heck out of me! (Hugs him)  
Nirkana:GAAAAAAH!  
David: So, who's this guy? Are you the one who found Nirkana?  
Zach: Yep; I'm Zach, and I'm all about speed.  
Sam: Eh?  
David: Oh, don't mind Sam; I think Amy's crying made him deaf.  
Sam: What? I can't hear you!  
Chaos: Oh, by the way, I want to know what you think of my little interactions between my alter egos. Either PM me with your thoughts, or add it into your review. Until next time, See you! 


	6. Splits and Schemes

Chaos: Hello again! Everything is going well, but the tame/untame ratio is getting to be a bit in favor of the untames again. So, I decided to add one of my alter egos into the story. Which one? You'll have to read on to find out...anyway, alter ego time!

Amy: Not again! Where did Nirkana run off to this time?  
Sam: (Plugs ears) Oh no, I don't want to be permanently deaf!  
Chaos: Hold on. It was me this time.  
Amy: What? what did you do?  
Chaos: Well, I needed more enemies for the fic, so I decided to let Nirkana in. He's backstage, getting ready.  
David: Hold on. Why did you choose Nirkana over me? Or any of us, for that matter?  
Amy: (hysterically) Is it because you don't like us? I bet it is! GET HIM! (Everybody rushes Chaos)  
Chaos: START THE SCENE! QUICKLY!

The scientists could not believe their luck. They had tested a new formula, one that could create better, more integrated, and, most importantly, completely loyal pokemorphs. The fruit of their labors stood before them. It was a tall man in his early twenties. His fingers were wickedly sharp claws, and his canines were razor-sharp. Although you couldn't see it, there was a flame sac fitted behind his esophagus, allowing him to breathe fire. What struck people the most, though, was the red wings sticking out of his back. They were easily large enough to carry him into the air, along with anything he might be holding when he took off. The head scientist spoke. "Pokemorph. We are the ones who created you. You were created to serve as the ultimate killing machine. You will send thousands to that dark, cold place that is almost like inner peace, but much more terrible. Hmmmm...inner peace...I believe I have a name for you. As you send people to the only place where they can achieve true peace - or nirvana - your name will reflect that. Rise, Nirkana, and carry out the duty your masters have placed upon you. Destroy the Iron Angel." Nirkana roared, and took off, taking a chunk of the ceiling with him. One scientist spoke. "This is incredible! We only need him; all of the other pokemorphs can be scrapped!"

Will walked down the hallway of H-Corp USA's new base for the pokemorph project. He was being kept busy by all of the hassles of moving the delicate research equipment. He walked by, and noticed the scientists gathering around something. Using his Gengar side's innate ability to hide in the shadows, Will melted into the shadows and listened. He learned many things. First, was the name and purpose of this creature. A killing machine would be helpful in taking out the Iron Angel and his would-be team of pokemorphs. What scared him, though, was the comment by the other scientist. They were going to replace him and the other tame pokemorphs with these new ones? Will didn't know about the others, but he knew that he didn't want to be thrown into the trash like worthless rubble. He would gather the others, and they would see what should be done about this. Will left, acting like nothing was wrong.

*******  
Aaron's POV

I sat there in the meadow, thinking of everything that had gone through my mind in the past few days. It had been roughly five days since the facility had burned down. We had taken the few days off, mostly because we needed to relax. I couldn't relax, though, not as long as H-Corp USA was still in business. The other thing I was concerned about was Mizuki. Ever since her clash with Will, she had become more tame, questioning less and following orders more. This was bad. We needed her savage edge, despite the authority problems that come with it. I decided that we had gotten enough rest, and it was time to move on now. I gathered everybody in the clearing. "We've sat around long enough," I said. "It's time to seek out their new base. We're going to split off in four directions. Adrian, Rogue, and Elana will go west. Lefty and Cole, go east. Ray and Reena, South. Finally, Mizuki and I will go north. Everybody get ready; we'll leave in fifteen minutes." After saying our goodbyes, we split into our groups and headed in the direction they were assigned.

Meanwhile, at the new lab, Will and Weasel snuck out to stop Nirkana from destroying Aaron. If Nirkana failed, the scientists would see the new serum as a failure, and Will and the others would be able to stay.

Ray walked through the woods, Reena on one side and Kindle on the other. He didn't mind Reena, but he wished that she could leave him alone sometimes. Ever since Reena had been freed, she had clung to Ray, never leaving his side. He was getting sort of sick of it. Kindle, however, never exasperated him. She always seemed to hit the right buttons. The main problem with having them both constantly by his side was the fact that they didn't seem to like each other. Ray could understand why; They both were Vulpixes, although one was a morph and the other wasn't. They were also both about the same age, and had relatively similiar personalities. Finally, they both seemed to regard Ray as an 'older brother' figure. If Ray had met somebody that was as similiar to him as they were, then they would probably dislike each other too. Ray's thoughts were interrupted when he realized that Reena and Kindle were arguing. He sighed, and said, "All right. Break it up, you two. We need to be quiet to prevent an ambush." Both of them looked at Ray, then Reena piped up, saying, "Okay!" Kindle said, "Finally. I was getting sick of arguing." It was just as well. As soon as they stopped, Ray heard something. It sounded like the wind whipping around something. "GET DOWN!" Ray yelled. As soon as they were all down, a blue-red blur shot straight over their heads. It stopped, showing remarkable control, and turned around. Ray could see the blur more clearly now. It was clearly a pokemorph, but it was more threatening than any of the others Ray had seen. Maybe it was the razor-sharp claws; maybe it was the ginormous red wings; whatever it was, this guy was utterly intimidating. "You are not the Iron Angel," the pokemorph said. The nhe turned to the sky and shouted, "Iron Angel! I come for you! Beware!" Then the pokemorph took flight; within seconds, Ray could hear the whistling sound again. Reena, Kindle, and Ray got up, then Ray spoke. "I guess we're on the right track."

Adrian, Rogue, and Elana walked through the forest. Elana was being extra careful with her flames both not to set anything on fire or singe Rogue. Although Rogue knew that Elana was being careful, she still stayed on the other side of Adrian just in case. There was no conversation; they had burned out every topic over the five days of rest, so there was nothing left to talk about. Suddenly, Rogue's head shot to the side. "I heard something!" she hissed. Now the others could hear it too; rustling in the trees that seemed to come in all directions. An Ursaring revealed itself in front of them, and the group of three stopped walking. Another Ursaring showed up, and another, until they were surrounded. "We mean no harm!" Elana said in pokespeak as she stepped forward. An Ursaring stepped forward. This one had a scar on his left cheek, and was taller than the others. Adrian concluded that he was the alpha. It spoke in a gruff voice. "How do we know that you're not lying? you have an obviously formidable force here; you could easily destroy this whole section of the forest. Our home." Elana spoke again. "Why would you say that? You have no reason to doubt-" Elana was cut off when she moved her arm, accidentally burning an Ursaring. "Now you have harmed one of us," The alpha said. "WE must repay you in kind." Then the Ursarings lashed out.

They were fighting for their life. Elana and Inferno were back to back, blasting any Ursaring who got too close. Rogue, unable to stand up to the might of five Ursarings, was behind Adrian, who could. From her vantage point, Rogue shot ice shards at the Ursaring. Rebel stood next to Raiden; the Ursarings focused on Raiden, allowing Rebel to continuously attack Ursarings without being hurt were at a stalemate; the Ursaring pack outnumbered the group at least 3 to 1, but they did not come even close to matching the group's raw power. Eventually, the alpha called out, "Stop!" The Ursarings stopped, and backed away. The alpha spoke to the group. "You have proven yourselves to be worthy adversaries. In order to prevent losses on both sides, I will duel your strongest member." The group looked around, until all of their eyes fell on Adrian. Adrian sighed. "Fine...I will duel, not because I want to shed more blood, but because you all wish me too." Adrian stepped forward, and the duel began.

A few minutes later, Adrian and the Ursaring were facing each other, panting heavily. There had been many injuries; Adrian had managed to reopen the alpha's scar, but the alpha had landed a horrible blow just below Adrian's eye which would probably result in a scar of his own. The alpha called for a stop. "I do not wish to die today, for I still have much to lend to my pack. However, you have proven that you are more powerful than me; therefore, you may command the pack as you wish." Adrian thought for a second, then said, "I would like you to come with us. Your power may one day be the difference between life and death for us." "Very well," the alpha said. "I will accompany you on your travels." "What is your name?" Inferno asked. "It is Teran." "Well, Teran, welcome to our group."

Mizuki and I had been traveling for about two hours now; we had come across nothing of note, and we were still walking at teh same pace we had started at. I turned to mizuki and broke the silence, saying, "Mizuki. What happened?" Mizuki turned to me, confused. "What do you mean?" "Well," I said, "Ever since you fought off Will, you seem to have been less wild." "Is that a bad thing?" Mizuki responded. "Normally, no," I replied, "but we need that sort of savagery if we're going to destroy H-Corp USA once and for all." "Well..." Mizuki sighed, and I knew that she was about to tell me something that she had never told anybody else. "With all that newfound power flowing through me, I felt like I was invincible. I felt like I didn't need any help. That battle with Will brought me back to reality. It made me realize that even as powerful as I am, I still need help." I stopped walking, stunned that Mizuki could be so eloquent. She was always so coarse...I could tell that Mizuki was about to say more, but I heard a whistling noise. I grabbed Mizuki and pulled her down, as well as lying down myself. "What was that-" Mizuki said, but was cut off when a blur shot through and slowed down at incredible speed. It stopped, turned around, and stared at us. It, or rather he, was a Salamence pokemorph. It looked terrifying, but I wasn't that scared. What scared me was the power that he seemed to radiate. "Iron Angel," the pokemorph said in a deep, menacing voice. "Iron Angel? If you're calling me that, then you must be one of those wackos who serve H-Corp USA." "Indeed. I have been sent to kill you, Iron Angel. And I will." "Well," I said, "you might find it a bit harder than you thought. Go, Rex!" Rex appeared from his pokeball. "GRRAAAAH! NOBODY THREATENS MY TRAINER!" Rex was in a fury. "Rex, use Head smash!" I called out. I'm not even sure what happened next; all I know is that when I opened my eyes, the Salamence pokemorph was just standing there, and Rex was slouching against a tree...with a cracked skull. "As I said," the pokemorph continued, "I have been sent to kill you. My name is Nirkana. You have nowhere to run." He let out a deafening roar that must hae been heard by everybody in our group. I ignored him. I was too busy flinging myself at him while Mizuki called out her pokemon. Whatever happened, I was not going to die today.

Or maybe I was. Within a couple of minutes, Nirkana had easily almost killed Mizuki's Sneasel and Murkrow. We were standing before him, battered and bruised, while he seemed to not have a scratch on him. We couldn't give up, though. We flung ourselves at Nirkana again, only to be smashed backwards by his gargantuan wings. I knew we were going to die now, but I wouldn't give up. Suddenly, two dark shadows appeared and started assaulting Nirkana from behind. Nirkana turned around, and bellowed, "Traitors! You DARE turn against H-Corp USA?" I then recognized who they were. One of them was Will, firing a barrage of shadow balls at Nirkana, and the other was-  
Weasel. Weasel was serving H-Corp.  
I couldn't believe my eyes. I blinked once, then again. It wasn't possible. How could Weasel not remember me? Or, at least, recognize me? I was suddenly pulled back to reality when Weasel slammed into my stomach, followed by Will. "Why...are you...helping us?" I chocke out. "Well," Will says, "If Nirkana succeeds in killing you, then they'll discard all of us. I can't let that happen." I was about to respond when Nirkana picked up Will and prepared to snap his neck. "NO!" I turned to see, much to my surprise, Mizuki. "NOBODY KILLS HIM BUT ME!" I saw a familiar look in her eye - the same one that she had had when she had first been rescued. Savagery. I smiled, then stopped when Weasel was picked up as well. Now it was my turn to go berserk. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" I yelled. Nirkana looked at both of us, then smiled wickedly and said, "These two must be precious to you. I wonder how you will squeal when I silence them?" "NO!" Mizuki and I bellowed simultaneously. We leapt into action. We were the perfect team; driven by rage, we quickly covered Nirkana in bruises and gashes. He let go of the two pokemorphs, but we kept attacking. Nirkana was on the ground now, collapsed. He was barely awake. I looked at him and said, "This is what you deserve, monster." I reached down, turned my back to him, and beat my wings.  
You could have heard his scream from across the planet.  
Nirkana was dead now. I turned to Will, and said, "He's dead. You and Weasel get out of here." Then I collapsed onconcious, along with Mizuki.

Will obliged. He and Weasel left the scene; the last thing they heard before they left was the rest of the group's concerned voices. The pair went back to the new facility, where they reported Nirkana's death. The scientists, dissapointed, destroyed the new serum, unaware that it was actually much better than the other one. Will was content now that his position was safe; Weasel, however, had been left with only more questions. The feeling of familiarity had only gotten stronger when she had seen the Iron Angel for herself. She knew that they had met somewhere before they had become pokemorphs. She just could not figure out how. Weasel then swore to figure out who exactly the Iron Angel was, or rather, by his real name...Aaron.  
Wait a second, Weasel thought. How did I know that?

Chaos: (Limps on stage, badly beaten) Ugh...I don't feel so good...anyway, it's time for my monologue! In case you didn't notice, Aaron's name has a lot of puns in it. Aaron is very similiar to Iron, which, as a Steel type, fits him perfectly. Also, the first letter of his first and last name, A and L, are the first and last letters of the word Angel. Finally, the disclaimer...  
Alter Egos: There he is! Get him!  
Chaos: Idon'townpokemonoranybosyelse'scharacters! Pleasestaytuned! GAH! 


	7. A Nice Little Diversion

Chaos: Hi! My alter egos finally got over the fact that I wasn't including them in the story, so I can write again! Hooray! So, I have a new forum, based around an old forum that went out six months ago. Also, I need more tame O.C.s to prevent my alter egos from killing me. Finally, I'm going to be updating less often due to a combination of schoolwork and loss of momentum. No alter egos today, I couldn't think of anything for them to do.

*********  
Weasel roamed the halls of the lab, her mind racing. It had been roughly a day since Nirkana's death, and the scientists were trying to figure out how to create better morphs, but to no avail. The tame morphs had been left to their own thoughts. It seemed that the rebel morphs had not found the base yet. Many of the tame pokemorphs were in their room, relaxing. Weasel and a few others, however, were up and about. Weasel was up because she could not stop thinking about the Iron Angel. She had seen him yesterday, and she now knew that they had known each other before they had become pokemorphs. What she couldn't possibly remember, however, was how. Weasel was brought out of her reverie by the appearance of the newest hybrid. Shadow Storm was the result of a newly tested formula tat was designed to give a pokemorph increased power. This was showing in Shadow by his odd pokemorph form. While everyone else had normal colors for their pokemon side, Shadow was an Umbreon morph with white circles instead of the usual yellow ones. Weasel had seen him twice before; both times, he had struck her as antisocial. Right now, he was standing there looking unhappy. Weasel decided that this would be a good time to make him a friend, and not a foe.  
She walked up to him and spoke. "Hey! Shadow, what's wrong? you see to be down."  
"Oh, it's nothing," he replied. "I'm just thinking."  
"About what?" Weasel never got an answer. Instead, a blur flew by and crashed into her head with a giant, knocking her out.  
"Mira, you numbskull," Shadow yelled, "Look what you did!"  
"I'm sorry, Weasel! I'm sorry!" Mira yelled as she stared at Weasel's unconcious body.  
"I'll go get help!" Mira took off, turning into a blur again as she shot through the corridors. Shadow took his attention away and looked at Weasel. Mira had to be more careful, or she'll kill somebody. We're already outnumbered, Shadow thought, and they'll be even more outnumbered once I escape. His thoughts were interrupted when Weasel's eyes snapped open. "I REMEMBER!" She yelled. "Remember what?" Shadow asked. "I remember where I know the Iron Angel from," she said excitedly. "Where?" Shadow asked, but Weasel wasn't listening. "I have to get out of here and find him!" Weasel was about to run down the halls when Shadow stopped her.  
"If you leave alone, then the creatures in the woods will tear you apart. Let me come with."  
"You would do that...for me?" Weasel said, stunned.  
"Well, to tell the truth, I was planning to get out of here anyway," Shadow said sheepishly.  
"Well, well, what do we have here? Two little pokemorphs trying to turn traitor?" Bale walked into the room. Weasel hated him. He was always so snobbish, and he was just downright nasty.  
"Bale? It's not what it looks like, I promise!" The fear in Shadow's eyes were clear.  
"Well, to tell the truth, I want to get out of here too," Bale said.  
"Really? Well then, I guess we better get moving!" Weasel leapt up and practically dragged Shadow out of the room. Bale followed, wondering what he would be rewarded with when he brought the scientists not only these two traitors, but the Iron Angel himself.

**********  
Nix was lost. Totally, absolutely lost.  
He was in a forest. That much, he knew. Whatever forest it was, though, it went on forever. Nix had been walking for at least three hours now, with no end to the forest in sight. His six pokeballs hung at his side, ready to aid him if needed. What he needed now though, instead of protection, was water. He absolutely, dreadfully needed water. It was very stupid of him to have drank all of his water before he entered the forest. Nix stopped when he tripped over a vial. Muttering about littering, he was about to go on his way when he stopped cold.  
A vial? In the middle of a forest that showed no signs of human habitation?  
Nix whirled around and grabbed the vial. He stared at the contents. The substance inside looked like water, but it seemed like muddy, dirty water. Oh well. Water was water, and right now, Nix needed water. He opened the vial and was about to raise it to his lips and drink it, when he heard a cry.  
"Stop!" A middle-aged man entered the clearing. He had a buzz cut, wore glasses, and had a ragged, torn lab coat. "Don't drink that!"  
"Why not?" Nix asked.  
"It's a special formula that I made," the man explained. "If you drank it, then you would have transformed."  
"Well, it's a good thing that you came along then," Nix said. He handed the vial back to the man, who plugged the vial again. The man noticed the pokeballs hanging from Nix's belt.  
"Excuse me, young man," he said, "but I noticed that you have pokemon with you. Will you help me get to my lab? It's a few hours' walk from here, but I was afraid to go because of all of the dangerous Pokemon around."  
"Sure," Nix said. "I'm always able to help. What's your name?"  
"My name," the scientist said, "is Jason."  
"Well, Jason," Nix said, "Lead the way."

**********  
Jason and Nix walked for an hour before they came upon the first enemy. A pair of Luxrays had found them, and they were hungry.  
"Go, Rose and Garde!" Nix shouted. A Roserade and a Gardevoir materialized. "Rose, use Giga Drain! Garde, use Psychic!" The two pokemon easily knocked out the wild Luxrays. Nix recalled them, and they continued on. Everything was quiet until about an hour and a half since the Luxrays attacked. A whole pack of Ursarings was there, and they didn't want Nix and Jason to pass. "Go!" Nix threw out all of his pokemon. Rose and Garde, Elektro and Magema, his Electivire and Magmortar; and, to round out the group, Razor and Windcutter, his Scizor and Aerodactyl. Both group of pokemon stared at each other, then charged.

The fight was brutal.  
The Ursarings could have wiped the floor with Nix's team, but they fought halfheartedly. Nix's pokemon, on the other hand, were extremely motivated. Jason watched, intrigued, when something ocurred to him.  
"Where's the Alpha?" Nix turned to look at him.  
"The what?"  
"The Alpha. The leader of the pack. The Ursarings seem not to have one. I wonder where it went."  
"Who knows? If their missing their leader, then that might explain why they aren't fighting so much." Jason opened his mouth to say more, but stopped when he got an idea. He pulled out a pokeball.  
"Hey," Nix asked, "You have a pokemon too? Why aren't you using it to help?"  
"This pokemon isn't for fighting," Jason said. "Go, PorygonZ!" A Porygon-Z appeared.  
"PorygonZ, use Scan!" The Porygon-Z shot green beams of light at all of the pokemon present. "DATA RECORDED," The Porygon-Z said.  
"Good," Jason said, "Use the Ursaring's Hyper Beam." The Porygon-Z drew in a quick breath. Nix could tell what was going to happen. "Return!" He called out, calling all of his pokemon back into his pokeballs.  
It was a good thing, too. As soon as Nix's pokemon were in their pokeballs, the Porygon-Z unleashed an incredible Hyper Beam. It blinded Nix with it's brilliance. When he had his sight back, he saw the utter destruction that it had caused. There was nothing but a straight line of scorched trees in the direction that the Porygon-Z had aimed. There was no sign of the Ursarings, but Nix knew what had happened to them.  
"You...you incinerated them! You're insane!" Jason payed no mind. He was recalling his Porygon-Z. "Why did you kill them?" Nix asked. "I could have taken them without killing them!"  
"It was better to make sure that the threat was neutralized."  
"You're a madman! I'm not helping you any more!" Nix stomped off.  
"So be it," Jason said. He turned around and walked toward where he knew that the burned-down facility was.

***********  
Jason sat at his burnt desk, the all-important vial in his hands. He had created the formula that had given birth to the most vicious pokemorph the world had ever known. Nirkana. But when the scientists had declared the formula a failure, they had booted him out into the forest. But he had the formula. He could use the formula to create his own army. Then he would show them. He would show them all.  
Jason laughed a cold, dark, hollow laugh, then drank a portion of the vial.

Chaos: There's chapter Seven! It was a nice break to not write about Aaron for a chapter. Also, this chapter has repercussions that will most likely reverbrate throughout the whole series. There's a new faction in town; Teran's flock of Ursarings has been destroyed; and there's an actual human character now! Well, that's all for now. Cya! 


	8. Unfortunate Accidents and Schisms

Chaos: Welcome Back! This chapter is about groups and people meeting, and a major split as well. Overall, this story is going to be spread out and will not simply be about the raids anymore. I would like to give thanks to Tyltalis and Stollos for giving me great advice and James95 for giving me great ideas for a couple of chapters. Well, on to the alter egos!

David: 'sigh'  
Amy: What is it, David?  
David: It seems like Chaos doesn't like us as much as usual.  
Sam: Well, we did beat him thouroughly...  
David: Quiet, you.  
Amy: Why don't you just talk to him?  
David: Well, last time I tried that, it ended with both of us on the floor unconcious.  
Amy: Oh. Well, keep thinking about it.  
Chaos: Onto the chapter!

_  
Nix walked through the forest, still completely lost. His pokemon were still recovering from the battle with the Ursarings, and Nix was still recovering from his encounter with the scientist, Jason. Jason had been completely insane. Nix couldn't believe that he hadn't seen that earlier. He wished that he hadn't helped him at all. Plus, it had made Nix forget what he was in the forest for in the first place!

Nix's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices. He ran behind a tree, and saw three beings that shocked him. They were all strange combinations of humans and pokemon. The one leading the way was a girl. She had a Weavile's hair, and her hands were akin to Weavile claws. The second one was part Eevee evolution, although Nix could never tell which evolution was which. He had short and black spiky hair, and he was slim. What unnerved Nix, though, was the fact that on the back of his hands, on his cheeks, and on his shirt, there were circles that glowed pure white. Nix instantly recognized the third one's pokemon. It was a Blastoise, the same as his brother's. He had Blastoise cannons, Blastoise feet, and he looked as if he could snap Nix in half or dent metal with almost no effort.

Nix wondered where they were going, and decided to find out. He sent out Rose, and commanded her to follow them. Rose instantly vanished, blending in with the forest, and she set off after them. Nix then sent out Garde, and ordered her to establish a mind link with Rose so they could tell where she was going. Nix and Garde then set out after the Pokemorphs, following Rose's instructions.

*********  
Rogue sat in the clearing, Cole beside her. The other pokemorphs had gone south with Ray leading, trying to find the new base. Cole and Rogue were left behind to hold the fort. They had been laying there for roughly five minutes, not talking. Rogue decided to break the silence.  
"Hey Cole," she said, "Why are you so quiet all of the time?"  
Cole sat there for a moment, thinking. "Well, normally I wouldn't tell anybody, but I can tell you if you promise not to tell anybody else."  
Rogue nodded, confirming that she would share this secret with nobody. "Alright, I'll tell you." Cole's voice cracked. "They forced me to kill somebody there. In the facility."  
Rogue stared at Cole in horror. "They did? That's terrible!"  
She was about to give Cole a hug, but thought better of it, seeing as Cole was a fire-type. "Well, you wanted to know..." Cole looked as if he was about to cry, but he didn't.  
"Don't worry," Rogue said. "I'll help you get through this."  
Cole's stomach began to churn. "R-really?"  
"Really," Rogue replied.  
Suddenly, Cole hugged Rogue. Rogue broke out in sweat due to the flames, but Cole didn't notice. "Thank you!" he said, "Thank you!"  
He released his grip, and Rogue fell to the ground unconcious. "Oops," Cole said sheepishly.

**********  
After Rogue recovered, the two of them talked for a while. They talked about many things: H-Corp, the other Pokemorphs, and the future. Their conversation was interrupted, however, by voices very close to the clearing. Rogue and Cole both sprang up, ready to fight. Just then, Weasel, Shadow, and Bale entered the clearing. "Stop!" Weasel cried. "We mean no harm!"  
"I don't trust you, monster," Rogue said.  
"Well, if you don't trust us," Bale said, "Then we'll have to make you trust us!" He leapt into action, blasting cold water against Cole and sending him flying into a tree. "Gah!" Cole yelled before falling unconcious.  
"Oh, It's on." Rogue's eyes were glittering with fury now. She flung herself at Bale, and the four Pokemorphs began to battle.

Rose watched the battle, all the while sending signals to Garde so Nix could come. He was there about thirty seconds into the battle, and watched the battle take place. There was another Eevee evolution morph there, who he didn't know. He wondered who they were and why they were battling. Then, he remembered Jason's words when he was about to drink the contents of that vial.  
"If you had drunk that, it would have changed you." It didn't take a genius to figure out that becoming part pokemon was the change that Jason had described. So, these must be servants of Jason, sent to destroy something. Nix decided to put an end to this. But he'd need backup. Nix released Windcutter from his pokeball, and had Garde mount him. HE ordered Windcutter to take flight and find a pokemon center, and have Garde retrieve Nix's other pokemon from the storage system. They took off, and Nix released Razor, Elektro, and Magema. The three pokemon and Rose leapt into the clearing, and began to battle the Pokemorphs.

*********  
The clearing was mass chaos.  
Rogue would have been destroyed in the first five seconds had the other two pokemorphs helped her detain their ally. Even so, the Blastoise pokemorph would not go down.  
Then the other pokemon had come. Dodging a wicked Metal Claw from Razor, Rogue yelled, "Where did they come from?" Weasel, engaged in a deadly dance against Rose, yelled out, "These pokemon aren't anywhere in the forest. They must be a trainer's pokemon."  
Bale, wrestling with Elektro, grunted. "Then the trainer must be around here somewhere." Bale yelled, and he flung Elektro into a tree. Elektro got back up, and launched a Thunderpunch at Bale. Bale fell to the ground as his body crackled with electricity, and Elektro turned his attention to Shadow. Shadow was incredible. They had created him with the purpose of having extra power, and boy, did he have it! Shadow was dealing with Magemar perfectly, and even when Elektro joined in, he hardly broke a sweat. Rogue was too caught up in watching him, though, and Razor got the opening he was waiting for. With a single Metal Claw, Razor cut a giant gash through Rogue's arm. Rogue screamed so loudly that it shook Cole out of unconciousness. He got up, and seeing the person who had agred to help him lying on the ground bleeding profusely drove him into a rage.  
"I'm gonna kill you!" He yelled at Razor before unleashing an Overheat at him. Razor screamed, then fell to the ground, parts of his body melting. Just then, a screech came from above. Cole looked up, and saw an Aerodactyl and a Gardevoir in the sky. The Gardevoir dropped some pokeballs into the forest, then the Aerodactyl swooped down and the two pokemon joined the battle. "Great..." Cole sighed. However, another sound came from the forest. Cole turned, and saw the rest of the group heading towards them, Aaron and Ray at the head. "Backup's here," Cole yelled.

With the arrival of the other pokemorphs and Nix's pokeballs, the fight scene became a battlefield. Nix had gotten four more pokeballs, and had sent them all out. In them had been Altora, his Noctowl; Dalam, his Absol; Fury, his Infernape; and his crown jewel, Dray the Garchomp. He was watching the battle, enraptured, when a familiar yet unfamiliar voice from behind him startled him.  
"Wonderful scene, isn't it?"  
Nix whirled around to see Jason there, holding the vial in his hands. Jason had changed. He had purple, translucent wings sticking out from his back, and he wore a yellow helmet. "You," Nix said coldly.  
"Yes, me," Jason said. "I've come to recruit people that might prove troublesome in my attempts at revenge."  
"So these pokemorphs..." Nix said, but Jason cut him off. "No, they are not mine; but soon, one of your pokemon probably will be."  
"NO!" Nix yelled, drawing the attention of Reena, who wandered towards him. "You're not taking one of my pokemon!"  
"Well, if I can't take them, then I'll take YOU!" Jason sprung into action, trying to pour the contents of the vial into Nix's mouth. Reena leapt at him, however, and Jason was caught ever so slightly off his aim. Instead of Nix's mouth, it poured all over him, soaking him in the contents.  
"You fool!" Jason yelled at Reena. "It's only supposed to go in somebody's mouth! There's no telling what could happen now!" Unfortunately for Jason, he said that last sentence much too loud. Mizuki burst through the trees, her eyes focused dead center on Jason. "Leave. NOW."  
Jason obliged, but he said, "Mark my words! I'll be back, and you'll all tremble at my might!"  
Nix suddenly remembered the fighting. "I've got to get my pokemon to stop!" Nix said.  
"Your pokemon?" Mizuki said, eyeing Nix suspiciously. Nix paid no mind. He took out the pokeballs from under his belt, but the contents of the vial had short circuited them. Nix couldn't recall his pokemon. Instead, he ran outside and yelled, "Stop! Everybody stop!"  
All of his pokemon stopped, and as such, the pokemorphs stopped too. "Ugh...I don't feel so good..." Nix suddenly blacked out, and everybody watched him fall to the ground.

************  
Nix was taken in and healed, along with his pokemon, who introduced themselves and him. The formerly tame pokemorphs explained the situation, and they were accepted into the group, mostly because of Aaron and Weasel's efforts. Still, there was time to talk- at least until Nix woke up.

Weasel and Aaron walked away from the group, so that nobody could see them. As soon as they were out of sight, Weasel ran up and gave Aaron an enourmous hug. "I'm so sorry!" She squealed. "They wiped my memory. I couldn't remember anything!"  
She looked up at Aaron, a look of sorrow on her face. "Aaron...will you forgive me?"  
"Apology accepted." Aaron then returned the hug, two friends reunited at last.

Nix woke up, and the first thing he saw was sky. He turned over, and saw an Ursaring. "AAH!" Nix screamed, then backed away.  
"He is awake," Teran said, reaching out to grab him and bring him to the others. "No! Don't touch me!" As soon as Teran touched Nix, a bright flash of light flew through the clearing. When it dissipated, Teran was pokemorphed. Nix was still freaking out. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, what just happened!" Adrian entered the clearing, and his first words were, "What in the world?"

************  
An hour later, Nix was lying unconcious on the ground, a kidnapped scientist studying him. Windcutter and Garde had flown over and captured him. The scientist turned to the pokemorphs and began to speak.  
"This boy," he said, "Has had his DNA forcibly changed." There was a pause, in which was heard gasps, strange looks, and a "How the heck did that happen?"  
The scientist continued. "Is there anything he has come into contact with in the psat few days that could do this?"  
Reena piped up. "I know! There was a guy trying to pour something into his mouth. I ran into the man, and he missed and spilled it all over Nix. He yelled at me, then Mizuki came." Mizuki nodded. "I remember. It was during the battle."  
"Hold on a second." The scientist paced around Nix for a minute, muttering. "Formula P2 might have had that side effect...of course, we never tested out that possibility...and from what his DNA now allows him to do, it's the most likely choice...that's it!"  
The scientist turned back to the pokemorphs. "Your friend here has come into contact with Formula P2." When the scientist was given blank looks, he continued, "The formula that gave birth to Nirkana, our most hopeful and greatest failure."  
Mizuki began, "Nirkana wasn't a-" but Aaron covered her mouth and said, "Oh yes, Nirkana. He was so weak, we didn't even break a sweat defeating him." The mention of Nirkana made Aaron think of Rex, who, although he would eventually heal, could never battle again.  
"So why did I turn into a pokemorph when I touched him and he didn't?" Teran asked grumpily. He was six feet tall, with broad shoulders and a muscular body. He had a bearlike face with Ursaring ears, and shaggy brown hair. His scar was gone. His transformation had distressed him greatly.  
"Well," The scientist said, "It's only supposed to transform the recipient when he ingests it. It was spilled on his body, and it soaked in and changed his DNA. He is now, to put it bluntly, a Pokemorph factory. Any pokemon or person who touches him will become a pokemorph. Over time, he will learn to control this, but for now, no non-pokemorphs should touch him or his clothes without protection. Also, he will take on the traits of a random pokemon when in a heightened emotional state. The pokemon depends on the emotion."  
The pokemorphs were shocked into silence, with the exception of Garde, who was sobbing. Slowly, Aaron stepped forth. "You helped us, and now you get your reward." Aaron flipped around and brought his wings down, creating a gash on the scientist's face that would become a scar. "That scar will show us that you helped us. When we destroy H-corp, you will be spared."  
The scientist bowed slowly, obviously in pain. "T-thank you," he said, then he hobbled into the forest.

The pokemorphs were still silent, but Teran stepped forward. "He's saying something," he said, his keen Ursaring ears picking up the noise. Below his breath, Nix was saying, "Jason killed the Ursarings...then he pours something on me...he's going to die."  
Teran got up, his face deep red and full of a combination of anger and sorrow. "He killed them," Teran said softly, then he yelled at the top of his lungs, "THAT MADMAN KILLED MY FAMILY!"  
Adrian stepped up, his face imitating Teran's sorrow. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'll help you get back." He then raised his tail to crush Nix's head, but he was stopped by Gardevoir's Psychic and Teran's Strength. "He didn't kill them!" Teran yelled, "The man who did this to him did!"  
Aaron then stepped up. "I'm sorry, Teran," he said, "but our main focus is H-corp." Teran turned to him, fury in his eyes. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THE MAIN FOCUS IS! tHIS MAN KILLED EVERYTHING i HOLD DEAR TO ME! I'M GOING AFTER HIM!" Teran walked to the other side of the clearing. "Those who wish to aid me in my quest, come over here." Adrian, Garde, Lefty, Cole, Elana, and Rogue came over. Left on the other side was Aaron, Altora, Mizuki, Shadow, Weasel, Ray, and Bale. In the middle was the half-unconcious Nix and the rest of his pokemon. "If you want to split the group, then so be it!" Aaron yelled at Teran. "We'll do the important job and make sure that H-corp hurts nobody else!" Aaron stalked off, and his group followed. Teran simply turned and walked away, his group following him.

Garde stepped over to Adrian. "I believe these are yours?" she said to him, pulling out two pokeballs with the name Adrian blazed across the front in black.  
"Why, yes they are," Adrian said. "When did you get them?"  
"In the factory, while we were kidnapping the scientist," Garde said matter-of-factly. Adrian smiled, then threw out the pokeballs. They exploded into being two pokemon: a Skitty and a Gallade.  
"ADRIAN!" The Skitty leapt from the ground to Adrian's shoulder in one leap. "I'm so happy to see you! Why do you look different? Who are all of these people? Where are we?"  
Adrian laughed. "Simmer down, Millie." Millie almost fell off, shocked that Adrian could understand her now. "You can understand us now? That's so cool!" Millie then purred.  
The Gallade then walked up and playfully punched Adrian in the shoulder, making Millie have to hang on for dear life. "Adrian! How are you doing, man?"  
Adrian smiled at Alfie's casual attitude. "Oh, I've turned into some half-pokemon, half-human freak, I'm traveling with other people like me, and we're fighting against an evil organization that's trying to take over the world. I guess nothing's happened." Adrian's smile grew wider. "I missed you guys."  
And for the first time since he had become a pokemorph, Adrian was truly happy.

Chaos: Phew! That was a long chapter! It was fun to do though. I think I have enough Untame O.C.s now, so no more of those. I'm still looking for tame ones, though! The next chapter will focus on Nix, and his getting used to his new power. So, stayed tuned, and-

David: Hey, Chaos.  
Chaos: Oh. Hi, David.  
David: Why do you not like us?  
Chaos:...  
David: I knew it! You just hate us for no reason!  
Chaos: I don't like you right now because YOU CLEANED MY CLOCK!  
David: But it needed to be polished!  
Chaos: (Slaps forehead) So many IQ points, such little common sense...  
David: What did I do?  
Chaos: Never mind...anyway, I don't own pokemon or anybody else's characters. I do own Aaron, Rex, Weasel, my Alter Egos, Nix and his pokemon, Jason, and the random scientists. 


	9. Return

Light.  
It took a while for him to register that he was awake, that it was sunlight filtering through his eyes; he was in the same room he always was, not really a room at all but a cave, where he had exiled himself after 'the accident'. It had been months.  
Four, to be exact.  
He took another look around him, his now keen eyesight picking up the details of the wall. As usual, the gem in the wall caught his eye. It was ruby; it's red gleam was shining in the light that was filtering from outside of the cave. Neither he nor any of his pokemon were able to remove the gem; it had become a common occurence that one or more of them would land on the ground, exhausted from attempting to remove the gem. Just then, one of his pokemon entered. It was his Electivire; his most trusted and loving companion, and the closest thing he had to a sibling. "You're awake," he said, grabbing the human's gloved hand. "You've been sleeping later and later. I'm worried." He turned around and began pulling his once-trainer out of the cave. "Up and at 'em, boy. Time for some training."

It had only been a month ago, when they had found this isolated corner of the forest to make their home. They had been battered and bruised; even the strongest of pokemon could not survive unscathed from their journey. It had been even longer since their trainer had actually felt something touching him; his new garb, which consisted of a red cloak, a long-sleeved shirt, pants, and gloves, prevented anybody from coming into contact with him. It was his curse to bear; while the ones he had fought and briefly considered friends were cursed to be both Pokemon and Human, he was cursed to bring that fate upon any who touched him. It has completely wiped any trace of his former life away, since he knows he can never return to that life; instead, he clings to a name, one that his parents gave him when he was born, that has defined him as long as he has lived.  
Nix.  
Does he regret what happened to him? Of course. He can never return to his old life; this is what truly separates him from the hybrids. While they have no memory of their old life, he remembers all too well.

It happened that morning. Nix had been training in the use of his new abilities since they had arrived, and was getting pretty good with them. That is why he almost killed the bird when she arrived. She was one that Nix knew all too well; she had been his friend, once, until she decided to side with those whom she had fought before. Altora was her name; a Noctowl that had been a gift from a friend. "We need you, Nix," She had said once the commotion died down.  
Nix grunted. "Why? Why don't you go back to your pokemorph friends and have them help?"  
Altora shook her head. "There was a split between the groups. I'm sure you know that."  
Nix rolled his eyes, although nobody could see it under his hood. "Yes, I am aware of that."  
Altora looked up at him with pleading eyes. "They've been too busy fighting each other to fight the real threat: Jason and H-Corp USA. We need you to get them to band together again. You're the only one who both groups listen to."  
Nix sighed. "I guess..."  
Altora cheered, and almost tackled Nix before Elektro the Electivire stopped her. "Thank you!"  
"You're welcome." Nix began walking around, gathering his pokemon for the long trek.  
Nix was coming back, even if it wasn't nicely.

I'm back! I apologize for the long intermission, but school and writer's block are a fanfic writer's worst enemy. Anyway, the months that I was gone also elapsed in the story, so that's the reason behind the time gap. I thought it would be cool to do a sort of 'mirror image' of the first chapter to mark my return to Hybridshock. If all goes well, I might also have a companion story up soon...  
Anyway, I don't need any more OCs. Period.  
And I don't own Pokemon or the other people's characters. 


End file.
